Many cars, trucks, boats, and other recreational vehicles have drink (or beverage) holders built into them so that a user can securely hold a beverage container. Unfortunately, currently known drink holders are generally fixed in place and are not easily removable since removing the drink holder from the structure that supports the drink holder generally damages either the drink holder itself or the supporting structure. This makes currently known drink holders difficult to clean if something spills into the drink holder. Furthermore, drink holders may be exposed to the weather and thus may fill up with water and other fluids. It is difficult to clean these fluids since the drink holder is fixed to the supporting structure within the vehicle.
Thus, what is needed are devices and methods that allow for a drink holder to be more easily cleaned.